Untitled for now
by whitney5678
Summary: A demoness running. a yokai lord unknowingly finds love. Rin Sessomaru


An: my first inuyasha fic. it will be a Sessomaru/Rin fanfiction. Do not worry I am working on the chapters for my other fics also. thanks for bearing with me.

Unknown Pov

I was running fast through the forest. My hair was streaming behind me. I had to run to get away. I knew if I did not run faster they would catch me and kill me. I was almost to the river when I stopped in astonishment. I looked at my reflection. I had eyes that were now a chocolate brown with green specks in them my forehead had a golden star and i had red streaks on my cheeks. My hair was black with sapphire streaks in them, I lifted my hair back to find pointed ears, i also had claws. My kimono was white with bluebells decorated all around. My sash was a dark blue. I had a sword on my hip.

I heard voices yelling and before I had time to think I had jumped from the cliff and into the ocean. I swam against the current as fast as my new heritage would take me. I cried out in pain when I felt an arrow pierce my shoulder and then my torso. I sucked in a breath and dove under the water. I don't know how long I was under, but I woke up to find myself on the banks of the river.

I groaned in pain and tried to sit up. I felt the arrow grind against my torso and shoulder. I ignored the pain and stood up. I then began to walk away from the river. once away from the river I sat down and looked at my surroundings. I was astonished to see a canopy of trees and flowers. I was in a field.

'How did that happen?' I mused to myself.

I inhaled a breath and laid down I placed my hand on my torso and felt the blood staining my kimono. It was a wonder I was not dead yet. I felt a wave of dizziness hit me and then my world went dark for a second time.

When I woke up it was dark. I stood up ignoring the searing pain and went to the river. my Youkai ears twitched to catch any signs of enemies. When I sense none I removed my clothes and went in the river. My pupils got larger when I looked at the arrows protruding from my torso and shoulder.

'I have to pull these out.'

I gripped the shaft of the arrow and broke it. I felt my insides clench as I gripped the end of the arrow and pulled. I screamed in pain and lost my footing on the rock. I felt myself falling and closed my eyes waiting for the impact to come. It never did. I was puzzled by this so I opened my eyes and found my gaze locked into that of golden hues. I gripped the demons hand tightly and dug my nails into it's skin. I heard him his in pain and he released me. I fell in the water swallowing it as I sunk.

'This is going to be the end of me.' were my thoughts as I sunk into the cold depths of the water. i closed my eyes waiting for death to come to me. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I was almost gone when I felt a hand reach out and grab my waist pulling me to the surface.

I gasped in air as I was yanked to the surface. My savior swam to the banks of the river and laid there. I quickly scrambled off of him and started hacking the water out of my system. I felt my rescuer sit up and I hissed when he came closer to me. He stopped what he was doing and turned to what I thought was leave.

I was surprised when I felt him cautiously drape my inner hair over my cold wet naked body. I was shivering now and my hair was plastered to my body. I stopped hacking and sat up. I then turned to my savior. I stopped in shock as I looked at him. He was beautiful.

'If a male could be called that.'

His hair was silver and clung to his face due to the water. His eyes were golden, he had two purple streaks on his cheeks, and a purple upside down crescent moon on his forehead. (I'm not sure what Sessomaru wears so can someone tell me please.) He had two swords at his side. He was studying me as I was studying him.

"I thought, since I helped you I would have at least gotten some form of thanks." his voice was powerful and cold. i was snapped out of my study by the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier while I was busy hacking." I replied sarcastically.

He looked at me in puzzlement. I smiled then stood up or tried at least. I felt my legs begin to give out beneath me due to the loss of blood. Before I was to hit the ground my companion shot up and secured me. I gasped. Not from the contact, but from pain and his arms wrapped around my torso.

My savior cursed and gently placed me on the ground and his hands went to the fold of my hair. I hissed and he growled at me to quiet as his hand went down to the spot where blood was once again seeping through my inner layer. He lifted the flap and averted his gaze from my bosom as he saw the hole in my torso. His eyes then went to the arrow that was in my shoulder. He stepped back and pulled the sword out on his left side. I was starting to move away but stopped when he placed the sword on the ground. He then kneeled next to me.

"Don't attack me. I'm just going to pull this out." he said in his cold voice again. When he did not receive a reply he looked at me. I nodded my head in understanding. I braced myself as one hand went to the front o the arrow and broke the tip. I sucked in a breath and stiffened when I felt his hand grip the arrow by the shaft. he looked at me to make sure that I was still consciousness. I nodded my head and he pulled. I once again screamed in pain as he ripped it out of my shoulder. My wounds began to bleed a new.

"I need to heal you." he stated. before I could answer the sword was lifted above me and swung down in and arc. I was relieved when some of the bleeding stopped.

"You will have to travel with me. I want to make sure you do not die." he said once again in a cold tone. I nodded my head and then passed out.

Sessomaru's Pov

The demon was beautiful I would admit that. I sighed as she passed out. I then stood up with the demoness in my arms. I then bent down and wrapped her in her kimono which was stained with her blood, along with her sword. I then began to walk through the forest making the journey to a safe haven.

An: Tell me what you think. I need ideas also. No flames. also an idea or the title.


End file.
